


Freeze Me Then Melt Me

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Ice Powers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Day 3: Minseok has been scouring the internet, and Luhan is not totally opposed to the results





	Freeze Me Then Melt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a bonus chapter to Frostbitten, yay! Minseok's ice powers are rather perfect for some temperature play, honestly...

 It had been a long day at work, but Luhan still had a bounce to his step as he made his way home.

 The temperatures had been dropping for a while now, and today there was a change in the very air that told Luhan that winter was almost upon them. After having been together with Minseok for almost four years now, Luhan was starting to get sensitive to the changes as well, and could tell - though not as good as Minseok could, of course - when autumn dipped into winter, and brought Luhan’s winter spirit back to him.

 Luhan could not help but smile as he wondered if he would be greeted by black or white hair at home. Minseok was striking in his human coloring, but his supernatural one was ethereal.

 “Baozi?” Luhan called out as he opened the door and stepped into their shared apartment.

 “Bedroom!” Minseok called back, and even though his voice was muted, Luhan thought he could hear the icier edge to it - winter spirit, not human.

 Quickly shedding his outerwear, Luhan then bounded towards their bedroom, but coming to a stop as he found Minseok sitting on the bed, dressed in a navy blue durumagi, the color contrasting beautifully with his pale skin and icy hair and eyes.

 Indeed, Minseok’s powers had returned, but it was not  _ that _ that had brought Luhan to a stop.

 No, it was the objects splayed across Minseok’s lap, which Luhan was now staring at.

 “Come here, Luhan,” Minseok said, voice so soft yet seductive, and he held out a hand for Luhan. Without really thinking about it, Luhan did as told, and crossed the floor until he was standing in front of the bed, reaching out to grasp Minseok’s hand. If Luhan did not know better, he would have thought that Minseok used his powers to seduce him, but no, it was just Minseok’s power over Luhan.

 With a gentle tug, Minseok brought Luhan down onto the mattress, and Luhan crawled closer, until they were seated across from each other.

 “Are those… Handcuffs?” Luhan asked in a low voice, eyes trained on said objects.

 “Very observant of you,” Minseok mused, smirk tugging at his lips, earning himself a glare. “Yes, they are. Are they not pretty?”

 They were, Luhan had to agree, nodding. Made from leather and metal, they looked intricate and almost intimidating. And Luhan could not help but wonder when and where Minseok had gotten them.

 Moving on to the next item in Minseok’s lap, Luhan could not help the smile from blooming on his face.

 “Is that the scarf I used to blindfold you when I took you to see the cherry blossoms?” Luhan asked in amusement, and Minseok nodded, a softer grin on his face as they both remembered that day. It had been a lovely day. “And now you’re planning on tainting it by using it to blindfold me during sex?”

 Minseok’s grin once more turned more mischievous, even though he tried to look innocent.

 “I have not said it is for sex, there might not be any tainting,” Minseok argued, making Luhan look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

 “Really? What non-sexual stuff are you going to do with me blindfolded and chained to the bed?”

 It was not strange that shivers went down Luhan’s entire body, crotch tightening, from the way Minseok’s smile darkened, but he tried to not show too much. Even though he knew that Minseok most likely noticed the change in his body temperature - but Luhan could pretend.

 “Take off your shirt,” was all Minseok said, and Luhan did as told, before being instructed to remove his pants as well and lie down.

 After having had Luhan move up and extend his arms above his head, Minseok seemed satisfied, and had Luhan sit up again. Moving the cuffs and scarf from his lap, Minseok instead crawled into Luhan’s, settling down with his hands on Luhan’s shoulders.

 “Do you trust me?” Minseok asked, a soft smile on his lips as he let his thumb caress Luhan’s jaw.

 “Implicitly,” Luhan stated without any hesitation, hands settling on Minseok’s hips. “So chain me up, babe!”

 Chuckling, Minseok leaned forwards and connected their lips, sweetly kissing Luhan into oblivion. It was maddening, the tingling from the cold of Minseok, softly stinging Luhan’s lips and spreading throughout his entire body, shivers running down his spine. And Luhan had missed these kisses, they always brought another dimension to it all.

 Luhan was so distracted that he did not even notice Minseok taking hold of the scarf and bringing it over, not until he felt the fabric slid down over his eyes and Minseok pulled back and ended the kiss.

 “Are you able to see anything?” Minseok whispered as he tied the scarf behind Luhan’s head.

 “Did you see anything back when I used it on you?” Luhan shot back, before shaking his head slightly. “No, complete darkness, but my eyes are closed, so…”

 Even as Luhan  _ felt _ Minseok move on top of him, lean closer, it still surprised him a little when he heard Minseok’s voice right by his ear.

 “That was my plan,” Minseok said, snickering, and Luhan tightened his hold on Minseok’s hips.

 “How sneakily planned of you-” Luhan muttered, before he was pushed backwards, a small scream torn from his lips before his back collided with the mattress beneath him. “Oh my god, you scared me!”

 Chuckling darkly, Minseok pressed a quick kiss to Luhan’s lips. “Sorry, my love. Raise your arms, please.”

 “You’re not sorry at all!” Luhan complained, but he did raise his arms, placing them down on the mattress above his head.

 Knowing what was about to happen, Luhan’s stomach clenched - but in that delicious, lust-filled way that had his blood heating up, expectations building.

 Minseok moved off of Luhan, and the next thing Luhan felt was cool fingers against one of his arms, gently arranging it into position, before a cuff was wrapped around it and fastened to the headboard. The bed dipped, Minseok moving, and then Luhan’s other arm was put through the same treatment, before Minseok pulled back.

 “You know what, I’m pretty happy we broke my bed so we could get this one instead,” Luhan mumbled, testing the cuffs a little as Minseok chuckled next to him.

 “Though I agree, please stop the nervous babbling. I promise you have nothing to worry about,” Minseok softly said, and it had Luhan purse his lips.

 “I’m not worried, I  _ trust _ you,” Luhan muttered. “I’m nervous, yes, but I think that’s pretty normal the first time you get cuffed to a bed, actually…  _ Blindfolded _ , on top of that.”

 Cool fingertips ran down Luhan’s cheek, and he shivered.

 “Just calm down. I’ll make you feel good soon.”

 And Luhan did not doubt that.

 “You know, I have been waiting all summer to do this…,” Minseok murmured, making Luhan frown. “All summer, and all autumn… I was going to wait for a little longer, but… I simply could not wait.”

 Ice suddenly slipped down Luhan’s chest, from the dip between his collarbones, all the way down to his navel, and with a gasp, Luhan arched down into the mattress to try to escape it.

 No, not it.  _ Them _ . They were fingers, chilly fingers sliding across Luhan’s skin. Minseok’s fingers, cold with his powers, like ice against Luhan’s feverish skin.

_ Oh. _

 The fingers were colder than normal, Minseok not holding back the cold like normal, but even increasing it. If it had been any other person, Luhan had suspected that they had gotten ice cubes from the freezer, but since it was Minseok, Luhan knew that it was all him.

 Minseok circled back up to Luhan’s nipples, teasing and pinching until they were hard and Luhan’s breathing was turning heavy.

 And then something surprisingly warm and wet closed around one of Luhan’s nipples, and he arched his back up with a yelp.

 “O-oh my  _ god! _ ” Luhan exclaimed, writhing as Minseok began to suck and nibble, the sudden warmth quickly chasing away the previous cold and leaving Luhan reeling. “Mi-Min- w-what-  _ shit! _ Y-your mouth!”

 Minseok’s mouth was as warm as it was when he was human, whilst his fingers were as cold as when he had his powers back, and Luhan’s head was spinning. How was this possible?!

 With one last hard such, Minseok released Luhan’s nipple with a ‘plop’, making Luhan gasp, head lifting just to drop back down onto the mattress rather harshly.

 “If I concentrate enough, I am able to control my temperature, and this is fun enough to have me want to concentrate as much as possible,” Minseok mumbled as he mouthed across Luhan’s chest, lips suddenly cold and having Luhan whimpering. “I found a rather interesting thing on the internet… Apparently, alternating between hot and cold can heighten pleasure, and with me, there is no need for ice.  _ I _ am the ice!”

 “Temperature play,” Luhan managed to gasp out, chuckling breathlessly. “I-I thought about that, the first time we-  _ ah _ , the first time we had sex, but it was only the cold aspect… I never thought  _ this _ would happen…”

 “I might be full of surprises,” Minseok snickered, letting his warm tongue run across where his cold lips had been, alternating between cold and hot, and it was driving Luhan insane.

 It felt as if his every nerve ending was on edge, frayed and near overstimulated. Hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold, over and over again, on every sensitive area Luhan knew off, and a few he did not. Minseok obviously knew Luhan’s body better than Luhan himself, and it showed.

 Around nipples, dipping down his navel, across the part just below the waistband that was ridiculously ticklish yet not, down his inner thighs and back of knees, then up again to his neck and ears - Luhan was properly explored, until he was panting and achingly hard, unable to form proper thoughts or coherent sentences. It was all just  _ Minseok _ , and Luhan lost count of how many times he tried to, to various results, get the winter spirit’s name out.

 It came as a garbled cry when Minseok swiftly removed Luhan’s underwear and wrapped his now cold lips around Luhan’s manhood, encasing it in a coldness that was burning against the white-hot coolness of Luhan’s heated skin.

 It was strange, how temperatures worked. Like how Minseok’s cold was burning, but Luhan’s warmth chilling. So confused, upside down to what one thought it would be - but Luhan did not have the brain power to fully explore this conundrum right now. All he knew was that he was incredibly turned on, and Minseok was currently turning him on even more, bobbing up and down on his dick.

 Luhan was pretty sure he shouted some more, throat turning raw, and before he knew it, Minseok’s mouth was gone. Letting out a sob of frustration, Luhan tried to regain some mental capacity, seeing as it had almost all disappeared. But the blood boiling beneath his skin was not making it easy, and Luhan gave up, knowing he was probably pleading for Minseok, but not caring.

 He was almost  _ too _ riled up, and needed Minseok’s touches, needed to  _ come _ .

 “Luhan, are you okay?” came Minseok’s voice suddenly, so close, making Luhan let out a gasp of surprise.

 “M-min, please…,” Luhan rasped out, trying to move towards where he could hear and  _ sense _ Minseok, but he was held back by the cuffs. “M-more touches, please, make me c-cum-”

 “I was getting the lube, love, don’t worry,” Minseok hushed Luhan, one cold hand running down one of Luhan’s sides and making him shiver. “I’ll touch you more now, I promise.”

 Relaxing back into the mattress, Luhan let himself be manhandled into position, legs spread, feet planted widely apart, sensing Minseok in between them. The lube was cold against his skin, even more so with Minseok’s magic, but Luhan sighed in relief at it. His skin was feeling way too hot, and the cold was soothing.

 But only for so long, until it was turning maddening again, the contrast and the movements on Minseok’s fingers leaving Luhan in a trembling mess again. This time, he tried to hold back with the rambling, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to taste something metallic, but he was sure that some noises still slipped out.

 But Luhan was too far gone.

 And then Minseok’s fingers disappeared, to be replaced by Minseok’s manhood, slowly inching inside and leaving Luhan gasping for air. It was too much, way too much, and Luhan was too close, and then Minseok collapsed down on top of him, and Luhan did not dare to move, tense as a drawn bowstring, not wanting it to end now, but way past needing to come.

 Ragged breathing filled the room as they rested for a bit, Luhan’s pulse too loud in his ears in the darkness, before Minseok slowly pulled out and then pushed inside again. He did it once more, slow drags out and then in, too much for Luhan to handle, but he tried to hold on, wrapping his hands around the steel he was chained to, panting open-mouthed.

 “Sing for me, Luhan,” Minseok harshly whispered into Luhan’s ear, and Luhan could not help the way his back arched, head pressing back into the pillow as a whimper slid past his lips.

 Minseok wrapped his arms around Luhan and propped himself up good, and then he sped up. Quick and hard, truly pounding into Luhan, and there were no stopping Luhan’s moans and groans.

 Luhan’s orgasm completely blindsided him, even though he knew it had been building for a long time, it still took him by surprise. Washing over him and turning everything black into white, there was a loud ringing in his ears as he soared higher and higher, forced up by Minseok’s thrusts, until everything exploded and cut off.

 It had probably only been for a few seconds at most, judging by how Minseok was still going, but Luhan realized as he dragged in a deep breath and sound came back that he had been knocked out for at least some time, somehow. He was shaking, barely able to breathe, oversensitive to the point of almost pain, and he had  _ never _ felt that good in his life before.

 And suddenly, Luhan’s sight was restored, leaving him blinking in the sudden dim light, slightly disoriented, before he felt his hands being tugged at. Only one hand was undone by Minseok, and Luhan quickly brought it down - even as he barely managed to lift it - to wrap around Minseok’s back, knowing what he was seeking.

 “I love you,” Luhan whispered against Minseok’s temple, voice so wrecked and scratchy but the words still intelligible, and with his hips stuttering, Minseok fell apart in Luhan’s one-armed embrace.

 The room once more fell silent, only disturbed by harsh breathing trying to calm down, as the two just laid in bed and tried to catch their breath.

 Luhan was the first to break the silence, nudging at Minseok’s head with his face.

 “Can I have my hand back?” Luhan asked, grimacing at how raw his throat felt.

 Grumbling something that sounded like something along the lines of “Forgive me”, Minseok reached up, still with his face buried against Luhan’s neck, somehow managing to undo the cuff after a few fumbling tries. Sighing in content, Luhan slowly brought his newly freed hand down to also wrap around Minseok, pulling him even closer as they came down from their highs.

 “Did you enjoy yourself?” Minseok mumbled at some point, pulling Luhan from the sleep trying to claim him.

 “Yeah, was great,” Luhan got out, wincing as Minseok slid out of him and moved away. “Cuddle me…”

 “I will, my love, just wait a second,” Minseok said, voice filled with adoration as he leaned forwards to leave a kiss on Luhan’s forehead before moving away.

 Knowing that he was probably on his way to clean them up, Luhan did not worry too much, and instead let sleep fully claim him. After all, he knew Minseok would be back to cuddle him soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And it honestly didn't work writing a whole other setup for them, it was supposed to be a new AU instead of Frostbitten!AU with Luhan with powers as well, but... Yeah, didn't work, and instead I remembered Frostbitten and came up with a plot for that and used that instead! Hope it was okay anyway, thought it certainly doesn't feel like my best work :') and yeah, I know this is pretty mild sensory deprivation, but whateeeeeever!


End file.
